The Sky's the Limit
Calling all Earth and Unicorn ponies! Have you ever wanted to join the Wonderbolts, but we're blocked by that obvious lack of wings? Now here's your chance. On July 2nd - July 9th the Wonderbolts, along with the Contrail, will travel to Ponyville, to the newly built Ponyville WBAF (Wonderbolt Airfield) and allow you, yes, you, to try and fly it. And the pony with the best OVERALL score, will win the chance to fly the Contrail with the Wonderbolts for that corresponding season. Rules For two days leading up to the start of "The Sky's the Limit" manuals for the Contrail will be avaliable at Ponyville Town Hall. You will need to overview these on the operation of the Contrail. There will be a written test before each pony's assigned flight, and you must pass it in order to fly the Contrail. Don't pass? You're going home. (With a WB goody bag, though... Don't want you to feel too bad.) It's a precautionary... We only have one current Contrail in service, and don't want some happy dappy pony flipping it over before take off. Basically, the score will be based on three categories: Time Precision ''' '''Skill/Control Time is obvious, the faster you get it done, the better your score. But, the next two categories do have an effect on your overall time. Precision is how well and, precisily, you pull each assigned stunt. All stunts will be current WB routine moves, if you're gonna fly with us, you gotta know what we do. Markers will be placed throughout the course, marking how much room you have to do the stunt. Go outside the line? And it's an added second for each second spent out-of-bounds. And finally, you have the skill and control category. This is the major one, considering we only have one operational Contrail. During the contest, the Contrail will be installed with several gauges that read different areas, such as g forces, angles during turns, stress you put on the plane itself, all of which play a major role to the Wonderbolts during their routines. If you put too much stress on the plane, then it's gonna affect your score, turn an angle to tight or too loose, which might end up with you hitting a teammate during a routine, it's gonna affect your core, etc. etc. etc. So it's in your best interest to make sure you know the exact angles for each stunt, and how much stress the plane can take, BEFORE you take off! So where do I sign up? Good question! Applications can be picked up at any business's in Ponyville, any Wonderbolt stores throughout Equestria, or Ponyville town hall, and can either be turned into Spitfire, Soarin, Kiryn Gearwings, or Aero Corsair. It's essentially the same thing as a regular tryout form. And if you win? Well, it's pretty self explanitory... But I'll go ahead an repeat it. The earth or unicorn pony with the best overall score after the competition ends will become the Contrail's season pilot, which means for the corresponding season that the contest takes place before, you'll get to fly the Contrail with the Wonderbolts for that season, going around, having fun, making friends... All that stuff. No, you won't be a permanent member, but you can easily say that you were an honorary Wonderbolt for a season! That's worth as much as being a full time WB. Of course, you can't really be up in Cloudsdale, so you'll be attached to the ground crew at the WBAF, along with that nifty radio tower that allows you to talk to any of the WB's whenever needed. (No pegasi, please... Rainbow Dash. You guys know your chance is upcoming with the regular WB Summer tryouts) (And more info to come... I have like a month to figure more stuff out and fill this out.) Participants Category:RP Events